


Allusion

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [63]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Banter, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Plans, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lightheartedly argumentative moments with the family before heading out on the night's rather less lighthearted endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allusion

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, "Numb."

Willa has a very distinctive knock, Eric has noticed, and she’s a surprisingly early riser for a baby. Nora and Jessica are still fast asleep, Nora’s leg possessively thrown over Jessica’s hip and Jessica’s hand tangled in Nora’s hair.

It’s disturbingly precious, and he can’t help but smile as he climbs off the bed, careful not to disturb the women, and heads toward the door.

“What do you need, _min dotter_?” he asks kindly before he even has the door fully open.

“We were gonna go see Jason tonight, right?” Willa chirps, bouncing on her heels. She’s still in her pajamas, and unlike the women he shared his bed with (in their lingerie) and unlike himself (naked, which he’s amused to note his youngest doesn’t even seem to notice any more) they’re actual pajamas, shorts and a tank top, finished off with matching fuzzy slippers and hairbow.

Willa really is the baby, and that’s a different sort of precious.

“We were,” Eric agrees, lolling against the door.

“Well, when’re we gonna go?” she presses.

“It’s barely sundown,” he chuckles.

Jessica stirs, rolling onto her back and fixing Willa with a stare. “Hey,” she says. “Cute jammies.’

“Thanks,” Willa replies, grinning. Then she more clearly recognizes that Jessica is, well, still here in Eric and Nora’s bed. It’s not a complete surprise, logically, but she’s still taken aback. “Uh… what’s up?”

“Not much,” Jessica says casually, like she’s not currently in a barely-clothed two-woman snuggle pile. “You?”

“Not much,” Willa repeats. “Uh… family trip?”

“Yeah,” Jessica agrees, seeming to brighten. “Let us just get ready?”

“Oh, uh, ‘course,” Willa says. “I’ll… yeah.” With a fluttery wave, she darts across the hall to her own room.

“I think we broke her,” Eric declares smugly.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Jessica rolls her eyes.

“Easier said than done,” he retorts warmly before ducking over to shake his sister’s shoulders.

“ _What_ ,” Nora groans, swatting at his hands with one of hers and using the other to hide her eyes. “M’up, stop it.”

“You’re up _now_ ,” Eric says. “A minute ago you were dead asleep and might I say looking deceptively sweet. Maybe I should have let you continue that. It was very pleasant.”

That makes her sit up abruptly and punch him in the shoulder, docility all but vanished. “Don’t be a tosser,” she grumbles.

Jessica frowns. “I should go get dressed too,” she says hesitantly, suddenly feeling the third wheel.

Nora and Eric glance at each other in their meaningful secret sibling-language way, then Nora murmurs, “Good evening kiss?”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Jessica agrees, her expression softening. She leans to press her lips to Nora’s – Nora who’s sprawled out like a fairytale princess – and then impulsively she stands and rises up on her toes to kiss Eric, too.

“See y’all soon,” she says as she flits out.

“So that’s how this is going to be,” Eric muses, hauling Nora up by her arms.

 

* * *

 

“Pam, what the fuck,” Jessica exclaims as she watches said woman saunter into the kitchen.

“What?” Pam asks, glancing down. She assumes, rightly, that her bustier is the concern.

“We’re goin’ to the hospital,” Jessica hisses. _She_ managed to make herself look normal, not that she usually has a hard time of it; hell, her sweater is pink and sweet-looking enough to have come out of Pam’s soccer mom wardrobe. “Not a nightclub. People are dyin’ and gettin’ better and stuff, we oughta be respectful.”

“I’ll take a jacket,” Pam shrugs, going to the closet and retrieving a deceptively simple white leather number. “If the humans get too scandalized I’ll zip up.”

Jessica sighs. “You don’t even have to go.”

“’Course I do,” Pam replies. “Team spirit or somethin’.”

Meaning, of course, that Tara would flip shit otherwise.

“Well, I bet you’ll be on your best behavior,” Jessica smirks.

Meaning, of course, that Tara would flip shit otherwise.

Willa comes skipping up the stairs, managing to make even a dress she clearly stole from her aunt (it’s black, short, it features a cutout at the neck) perfectly her own.

“Whoa,” Pam says. “You look pretty snazzy , li’l sis.” She neglects to point out that technically, given her own red leather pants and Willa’s tall red leather boots, they sort of match. If she ignores that, everyone else will too. (Not that she really minds. But she can’t let that show.)

“Brae and her sisters are meeting us at the hospital,” Willa shrugs, looking up from her phone innocently.

“Oh, I see,” Jessica giggles. “Showoff.”

“Shut up, I just felt like bein’ cute,” Willa says.

“Or smokin’ hot,” Pam observes.

Willa squirms, fussing with her twin hairbows. “You think?” she asks, suddenly sheepish.

“Hot enough to seduce any fairy princess,” Pam assures.

Tara comes upstairs next. “Are we headin’ out soon?” she asks, tying off the last braid in her hair and wrapping an arm around Pam’s waist.

“Just as soon as Wendy and Peter join us,” Pam agrees, smirking.

“Oh my God,” Willa exclaims. “That’s so true!”

The other three look at her curiously.

“That they’re Wendy and Peter,” Willa says.

“Who?” Eric asks as he and Nora appear upstairs.

“Wendy Darling and Peter Pan,” Willa supplies. “That’s totally you guys. You know?”

Nora leans against the banister like a rebel greaser in a 1950s movie, rather dramatically revealing the slit in her long skirt. “I know of them,” she says (of course she does, she’s read everything). “But I’m curious as to your logic.”

“Okay, well,” Willa grins. “So Eric, you, like, whisked Nora off and stuff. Like, by dying but not dying you were never gonna grow up and you didn’t want her to either.”

“That’s true of all vampires in a way,” Eric points out.

“But you pulled her into the life, right?” Willa presses.

“Yes,” Eric says.

“Okay,” Willa declares. “Well, and then she sorta went off ‘cause she felt like she did sorta need to grow up, right? Make something of herself?”

“Yes,” Nora says.

“But then she came back,” Willa chirps. “So she’s sorta Wendy and Jane both, but that was the point, that Jane basically was Wendy.”

Eric and Nora exchange glances. “Fair,” he says.

“And like right now, we’re all in Neverland,” Willa continues.

“I’m not a fucking Lost Boy, don’t even say it,” Pam mutters.

Willa shrugs in deference to her sister’s order. “But you’re kinda the leader,” she tells Eric. “’Cause you brought us all here. And together, you two are sorta team parents.”

“Playing house,” Jessica sings out.

“And – and _to die will be an awfully big adventure_!” Willa exclaims gleefully.


End file.
